Haircut
by WildWolfMoon
Summary: Deidara ran into the Akatsuki base, returning from a solo mission. He walked to the living room, opened his mouth and screamed.


Deidara ran into the Akatsuki base, returning from a solo mission. He walked to the living room, opened his mouth and screamed. Hidan glanced up from the book he was reading, a frown on his face, his forehead furrowed.

"Deidara, what the fuck, you just back and HOLY FUCKING JASHIN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Hidan dropped his book to the floor in his surprise, mouth open, eyes wide. Deidara's blonde hair was normally long, and hanging in his face, his ponytail swinging at the back of his head. Now though, his ponytail had been cut off, and he had lost at least three inches of his bangs. The rest of it was ragged and filthy.

Deidara turned to face Hidan, his eyes narrowed, glinting evilly. What was left of his bangs fell away from his eyes. "Is there something wrong with my hair, un?" he hissed dangerously. Hidan ignored these warning signs.

"Yeah, what the hell is the matter with your hair? It looks like... ARGH! YOU DAMNED BRAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Deidara had hurled a kunai knife into Hidan's stomach. Blood poured out of the wound, soaking into the couch. The silver metal of the knife was bloody and stuck deeply in Hidan's stomach. Hidan jumped to his feet and yanked the knife out of his body, swearing all the while. Deidara glared at him and ran out of the room, bumping into Kakuzu as he went.

"Deidara?" Kakuzu turned to watch the blonde's flight down the hallway. "What's up with his hair?"  
Kakuzu sighed and entered the living room, noticing the blood soaking into the couch instantly.  
"HIDAN!"

Deidara could hear the sounds of Kakuzu ripping Hidan limb from limb, even as he ran into the room he shared with Sasori, slamming the door shut. He leaned heavily against the door, panting heavily. He reached up and felt up what remained of his hair, feeling tears spring to his eyes as he felt how short it now was.

"Is that you, brat? You're back already?" a familiar voice came from the bathroom.

Shit. Sasori was here.

"What did you do now?" Sasori continued as he walked out of the bathroom, not looking at Deidara, but studying a scroll he held, his red eyes flickering back and forth over the paper.

"It's nothing, danna. Just leave me alone, un." Deidara walked over to his bed and flopped onto it, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Whenever you say that, it's usually something. Now spill it, brat. What's the matter?" Sasori glanced up from his scroll, and looked over Deidara's bed. He couldn't see his expression; the brat had hidden his face with a pillow. Deidara said nothing, and Sasori sighed with frustration.

"Brat, come on. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, un." Came the muffled response. Sasori smirked.

"Deidara, there is obviously something wrong if you don't attack me with a hug or blow something up the second you get back. Now tell me, before I have to force you to.:."

"FINE, UN!" Deidara yelled, bolting off and ripping the pillow off his face, his blue eyes angry. "Some bastard cut off most my hair while I was on my mission! You happy now, danna, un?!"

Sasori studied Deidara's hair in silence. It was shorter by a few inches, and cut unevenly.

Deidara glared at Sasori, then laid back down and pulled his pillow over his face.

"Do you want me to trim it?"

"Huh?"

"I said, brat, do you want me to trim it so it grows out evenly?"

Deidara slowly sat up again. The pillow fell off his face into his lap.

"Fine, un."

"Good, now stay there while I go borrow a pair of scissors from Konan." Sasori placed his scroll on the the desk, pulled open the door and left the room.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the pillow and drew up his legs slightly, and studied the wall in front of him, not really thinking of anything..

Sasori returned a few minutes later, scissors in hand. Deidara glanced up at his entry.

"Come here and sit on the chair brat; it'll make it easier for me to cut it."

Deidara silently walked over to the chair in front of their shared desk, pulled it out and sat down.  
Sasori walked over and began evening the ends of Deidara's hair. It barely touched his shoulder blades now, and it would be a while before it was long enough it pull back into a ponytail again.

Deidara sat quietly, listening to the soft sniping sound the scissors made. Sasori made no attempt to talk and Deidara was grateful for that. Sasori knew how much Deidara had loved having long hair, and how painful it must be for him to sit there as it was cut, knowing it would be a while before he could tie it up into a ponytail again. Deidara yawned softly; he hadn't slept in two days, and their room was quiet and dimmed. He slowly nodded off, still sitting straight in the chair.

Sasori finally managed to even it all out. Deidara's hair was still really long for a guy, and it barely touched his shoulders. It would grow though, and soon Deidara would be able to put his hair in a ponytail again.

"All done, brat," he said cheerfully.

When Deidara didn't respond, Sasori leaned over to see what was the matter. His face broke out in a grin. Deidara's eyes were shut, his breathing low and even. His face was peaceful, and he was smiling slightly.

Carefully, as to not wake his sleeping partner, Sasori slid his arms around Deidara's back and under his legs, carrying him over to Deidara's bed. He set him down, and pulled the covers up around his sleeping partner. Deidara rolled onto his side, and pulled his hands up to his face. His golden hair fanned out onto the pillow, his expression peaceful. He looked so different without his ponytail. Sasori watched him for a moment, and leaned over and whispered, "You look beautiful even with your hair shorter." Deidara smiled in his sleep.

Sasori stood up and walked out of the room.

Time to go convince Kakuzu to sew Hidan back together again.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Ugh...I've been reading way too much SasoDei fanfic lately. This is a first attempt, and I got the idea from reading a fanfic by *xotakux2002x, one of the best writers on Deviantart. Well, anyway, it's kinda stupid, but it is my first attempt at SasoDei, so don't complain.


End file.
